


【DV】现代AU短篇—密室逃脱

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [13]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 哥、蛋、尼禄、姬莉叶、崔西、蕾蒂，去玩恐怖医院的密室逃脱梗源：开水给我的挑战，不到6000字的恐怖DV，我说我写不了，我就是个搞笑的人，所以换了设定，搞笑恐怖文第一章，纯对话流，第二章无对话流，加一起不许超过6000字，要读出意犹未尽只有3000字无比丝滑的感觉我，challenge accept
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JingMoDeKaiShui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingMoDeKaiShui/gifts).



_——“所以，是谁提议来玩恐怖密室逃脱的？”_  
  
  
尼禄觉得这辈子做的最错的一个决定就是TMD听从但丁的建议，带着姬莉叶去玩什么狗屁恐怖密室逃脱！虽然一开始对方给的理由特别诱人。

“仔细想想，漆黑一片，什么都看不见，她只能拽着你的胳膊，紧紧贴住，奶子挤在......”

“停停停，我不想听了。”

“有没有心动？”

“多少钱一张，贵了我可掏不起。”

“看看你的怂样，”但丁鄙视的撇了下嘴，从口袋掏出6张门票，依次展开，在尼禄眼前晃了晃，“我请你。”

“你？”他趔开身体，目光怀疑上下打量满脸痞笑的但丁，“你请我？说，有什么阴谋？”

“在你眼中我就是这样的人？”对方故作伤心的捂住胸口，哀嚎着，“难道我就不能为亲爱弟弟的终身幸福做点贡献？”

“你能，”尼禄试图抢过门票，可但丁抬起手臂，像逗狗似的在自己够不到的位置来回晃动（嗯？这个比喻总感觉哪里奇怪）。

“等一等，”他和对方缠一会儿，这才气喘吁吁意识到问题所在，“还有4张门票是给谁的？”

  
漂亮的红发小姐姐举着牌子耐心讲解剧情，“这个主题是恐怖医院，然后每个人都有对应角色，根据提示，如果是单项任务，就必须由对应角色单独完成，不许替换或者陪同....”

有人怪模怪样的打断，“如果有人违反规定会怎样？”但丁弹了下胸前悬挂的身份牌，“会有鬼来抓我们吗？”

红发女孩面色一僵，但很快又回复如初，像粒沉入油脂的碎石，表面平静未有波痕，“这个，到时候你就知道啦！”但随即又歪头一笑，露出嘴角尖尖的细牙。

  
  
**“请带上眼罩，手搭在前一个人肩上，依次往里进入，会有提示告诉大家下一步该如何行动。”**

_——怎么走？  
_

_——你想第一个？  
_

_——第一个还好，关键是最后一个，开始的人一般不会遇到危险，反而是最后一个容易被劫  
_

_——那么谁当最后一个？  
_

_——干嘛都看着我？  
_

_——我以为此时的你应该勇敢的站出来  
_

_——为什么？我既不是年纪最大的，也不是年纪最小的，我为什么要第一个站出来？  
_

_——怂货  
_

_——你请，你来.....  
_

_——别吵了，女生走前面，我第一，崔西第二，然后是姬莉叶，剩下你们三个自己安排  
_

_——但丁，我不想让你站我前面或者站我后面，因为我信不过你  
_

_——尼禄，我不想站你前面或者站你后面，因为我担心你害怕尖叫刺激耳膜  
_

_——你....  
_

_——行了，我站中间，尼禄站前面，但丁你最后  
_

_——。。。。。  
_

_——有意见？  
_

_——我刚瞄了一眼里面，黑黢黢的什么也看不见，所以，我在想，万一出现意外情况，我可以抱住你吗？  
_

_——不可以  
_

_——。。。。。那我有意....  
_

_——别废话，我们走吧_

  
  
**“小心台阶，往前3步，然后左拐”**

_——你们听到没，好像有动静  
_

_——天啊，往前3步？这么精准....靠，该死的！  
_

_——怎么了  
_

_——我撞到墙了  
_

_——啊！尼禄，我的头发！  
_

_——对不起对不起，是维吉尔刚刚停了一下，然后我也停住....  
_

_——这都怪但丁！但丁，把手放上来！保持距离！你这样贴太近，很容易踩到我的鞋！  
_

_——我靠，刚刚有人摸我的肩  
_

_——但丁你不要吓人！  
_

_——我没有，是真的！真有，艹，妈的，这是什么？  
_

_——台阶，另外，不要在我耳朵边大声嚷嚷_

  
  
**“.....院长已经疯了，可是，在这栋阴森恐怖的医院里，却似乎不止疯院长一个.......”**

_——他们非要弄得光线暗淡，什么都看不见吗，连手电筒也没有！  
_

_——嘘，安静，听剧情_

**“......你们要随时注意自己身边，温馨提示，注意锁门，如果锁不上门，千万，千万，记得堵好，因为....因为.....外面有许多.....”**

_——妈的，这破录像是怎么回事？  
_

_——但丁赶快过来堵门！  
_

_——为什....._

**“哐哐哐，哐哐哐”**

_——艹！快过来！  
_

_——我们要这么挤成一团吗  
_

_——谁踩到我的脚了？！  
_

_——先堵门！  
_

_——这是什么？！  
_

_——NPC  
_

_——崔西你怎么什么都知道  
_

_——因为我之前玩过类似的，好了，我觉得你们三个足够，别告诉我你们连门都守不住？！  
_

_——我们守门，你们干嘛？  
_

_——我们来搜索房间，应该会有小线索  
_

_——好的，那我来找这边  
_

_——妈的，这要持续多久？我艹，外面是几个人撞门？嗯？怎么突然停了？  
_

_——你说话声音大大把他们吓跑了  
_

_——哈哈哈哈维吉尔，你的玩笑一如既往的好笑  
_

_——那我们还要继续堵着吗？  
_

_——尼禄我知道你想凑过去和某人独出，可是我觉得以维吉尔的身板，我们，嘿，你们两个干什么？趁光线不好对我行凶！  
_

_——闭嘴但丁！  
_

_——但丁闭嘴！  
_

_  
  
_ **“下面请W单独出去，执行支线任务”** _  
_

_——支线任务是什么？  
_

_——这个，去停尸房找到3号尸体  
_

_——没了？  
_

_——没了，就一张小纸条，我和蕾蒂找了两遍，就一张小纸条  
_

_——停尸房，尸体，呲呲，想想都觉得恐怖，所以谁这么倒霉？  
_

_——停尸房在哪儿？  
_

_——哈哈哈哈，是你吗维吉尔？害怕吗？停尸房，一个人？万一尸体是活的？  
_

_——闭嘴但丁  
_

_——这里有地图，该死，你好像要下楼梯到地下室  
_

_——艹，这里真是医院吗？还有地下室！  
_

_——出门直走，然后第2个分岔口左拐下楼，就是停尸房  
_

_——维吉尔，是我的错觉吗，你的肩膀似乎在抖？需要我借你靠一下吗？艹！你口头拒绝就行！  
_

_——维吉尔别理他，听我说，根据我的经验，在你拿到目标东西前，一般NPC是不会故意出来骚扰你的，即使出现也会给你留足时间做任务，因为游戏目的是娱乐，而不是为了不让人继续玩下去，对了，如果拿到东西，记得按原路快速跑回，那个时候NPC最容易出现  
_

_——还有目标东西？  
_

_——当然，肯定不止让你找尸体，应该还有额外提示  
_

_——那我开门了？  
_

_——尼禄！先开一条缝看看，别开那么大，万一有人冲进来呢？  
_

_——放心，外面安静好久了  
_

_——所以，你准备好了吗  
_

_——你们怎么都是这副表情  
_

_——小心点  
_

_——多保重  
_

_——一定要活着回来，否则游戏没法进行  
_

_——记得一个人去一个人回，千万别把不该带的带回来  
_

_——闭嘴吧但丁  
_

_——。。。。。。  
  
_

_  
——但丁你不要开着门，站在那里！  
_

_——如果你想站门外可以直接站出去，不要堵在门口  
_

_——你们懂什么？我这是开门给维吉尔打光，外面走廊太黑了，我心疼我哥哥，不可以吗？  
_

_——维吉尔已经下楼梯了好吗？  
_

_——那我这是给他回来的路提供指向，万一他惊慌失措跑反了怎么办？  
_

_——如果不是你说得有点道理，我真想把你一脚踢出去！  
_

_——你这小混蛋就是不会说人话，我还在替你思考一会儿姬莉叶怎么办  
_

_——我？  
_

_——一个人的任务，你不害怕吗，外面还有不止一个怪物？  
_

_——但丁你闭嘴！  
_

_——能不能不要吓唬女孩子  
_

_——蕾蒂你算女孩子？  
_

_——我忍不了了，把他关外面....  
_

_——等等，别推我，我是认真的，给我留个门，我要出去看看  
_

_——站在，你什么意思？  
_

_——你想干什么？  
_

_——为什么啊？  
_

_——你没听到规则吗？  
_

_——停停停，在你们拒绝我之前，先认真想一想，我出去试探，看违反规则的后果到底是什么，如果只是单纯NPC吓人，那其实无所谓，所以等轮到姬莉叶时，我们就陪她一起执行任务  
_

_——听起来似乎有点道理，可你为什么笑得如此奸诈？  
_

_——我笑起来就这样，或许是灯光问题，也可能是你眼神不好  
_

_——我怎么感觉你出去就是为了吓唬维吉尔  
_

_——你这是什么话，我有那么坏吗？  
_

_——你有！  
_

_——你绝对有！  
_

_——你肯定有！  
_

_——。。。。。。  
_

_——但丁你这样做是不是不太好？_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗源：开水给我的挑战，不到6000字的恐怖DV，我说我写不了，我就是个搞笑的人，所以换了设定，搞笑恐怖文  
> 第一章，纯对话流，第二章无对话流，加一起不许超过6000字，要读出意犹未尽只有3000字无比丝滑的感觉
> 
> 我，challenge accept

没人说话，大家在这一刻心照不宣同时屏住呼吸，仿佛任何一句不该有的喘息都能引出藏于黑暗深处的“怪物”。

微弱灯光从身后射向前方，仅能照亮脚下地面，破损的灰色瓷钻，和身体两侧零乱堆放的医疗器械。一路走来，经过锈迹斑驳的护士车，东倒西歪的输液架，以及带有污迹的病房大门。而这畏畏缩缩的光线就像此刻但丁不怎么硬汉的姿态，做好准备，随时转身。他脚尖点地，身体后倾，抬腿时谨慎缓慢，收脚时又小心翼翼，像动画片里的卡通人物，鬼鬼祟祟步入黑暗。

你瞧，人就是这么一种奇怪的生物，当你丧失部分感官后，余下的便突然敏锐起来。比如，漫无目的的想象力。

那个砸门的NPC到底去哪儿了？会不会就躲在这团不知道为什么摆中间，在昏暗走道里反射出不协调亮度的白色破布里？这碍事儿玩意儿让但丁有理由怀疑，于是他伸出脚，想朝上面猛踹一下，但被大脑临时制止。“你不想伤害无辜的NPC，而且这么做会暴露位置，你也不想惊动不那么无辜的维吉尔。毕竟，你的目的是在对方毫无察觉的情况下找到他。”但丁觉得第二个理由更加充分，于是迈开腿，从旁边跨过。

那么问题来了，没有防不胜防确实防住的NPC，却有意料之外无故消失的维吉尔！

推开门，吱咛一声。靠，该死的生锈合页，这下好了，这就是明明白白告诉维吉尔自己来了。为了防止哥哥偷偷摸摸躲在门后冲但丁脑袋来一巴掌，造成误伤，他决定先表明身份，以示诚意。“维吉尔，”饶是如此，也压低声音，似乎只有这样才与黑漆漆的环境相映衬，“我来找你了。”

可惜，没人答应，“是我，但丁，我进去了。”

然后，他就看到空荡荡的停尸房。但丁眨眨眼，确认自己没看错，墙壁上方的诡异红灯，将屋内仅有的两台平板镀上一层朦胧血色。他拽着把手，往后一拉，什么也没有，四壁光滑。

靠！但丁抓了抓头发，绕着墙边走一圈，确认没有秘密通道，所以，维吉尔去哪儿了？

当顺着尸体冷藏柜的通道往外爬时，维吉尔开始觉得，这个游戏比自己想象中的要好玩许多。

他来到地下室在手握门把即将推门的那刻，忽然瞄到门上的白色纸条，上面用红色荧光笔写了一行小字，“由于漏水原因，停尸房转移至负二层，”背面是一道谜题，“把1~9，9个数字填入九宫格内，使横竖斜，每行的三个数的和都相等。”

什么意思？还有负二层？

望向四周，惊讶的发现正对停尸房的黑色墙壁竟凹进去一块。而自己刚下楼时，注意力全在靠左楼梯这侧，甚至没留意那边还有一扇与墙壁几乎融为一体的隐形门。不过难怪，即使眼睛适应了周围环境，也很难第一时间发现这扇既没有把手，也没有开关的感应门。

维吉尔站上那块颜色较深故意突出的瓷砖，门缓缓打开，眼前是一个简易电梯。黄色顶灯应景的闪了两下，他走进去，按下-2，看铁门又缓缓合上。

尼禄告诉姬莉叶她们，自己要出去看看那两个混蛋在搞什么。崔西立刻回道，你小心一点，说不定他们两个躲在伸手不见五指的门后，搞彼此。尼禄在其他女生的尖叫声和崔西不明所里的坏笑里差点把眼珠子瞪掉，他的大脑高喊着滚开滚开，逃命似的窜出身体。随后又呆呆的愣了大概三四十秒，直到姬莉叶拍上手肘才反应过来，心急火燎的辩称，别瞎说，但丁怕是迷路了。

蕾蒂不怀好意的交叉双臂，是吗，那维吉尔呢。

尼禄瞬间觉得这屋里光线过于明亮，自己像只无处藏身的笨老鼠，被三只野猫挤在墙脚犀利围观。他咽口吐沫，别过脸，找了个不算借口的借口，所以我才说出去看看他们在搞什么。

说实话，如果不是被紧张兮兮的姬莉叶不停用眼提醒，他才不愿出去找这两个混蛋。原因很简单，尼禄不喜欢黑暗。

先说明，他不是害怕黑暗，他只是缺乏维生素A，俗称“夜盲症”，即在“光线昏暗的环境下或夜晚视物不清完全看不见东西、行动困难的症状”。这个定义被尼禄烂熟于心，因为每次都要解释。所以，想象一下患有夜盲症的尼禄进入漆黑一片的走廊，跟瞎子没啥区别。哦，你说有光？那点灯光在尼禄看来，只不过是黑色墨水加了点奶，更加浑浊。

他摸着墙壁往前挪，忽然绊倒一个东西，然后撞上一扇门，接着听到咔嚓的扣锁声。尼禄又愣了大概三四十秒，才恍然察觉自己似乎摸错方向，应该沿有楼梯缺口那侧墙壁往前移动。我可真傻！他尴尬的无声笑道。

卡尔斯身穿飞溅着可疑斑块的白大褂曲腿站在门外，屋里黑灯瞎火，长期呆着不利于眼睛健康，所以他趁维吉尔做任务时，抽空出来眺望远方。打火机的火苗刚点燃烟卷，还没来得及抽上一口，随身携带的对讲机便不出意外嘟嘟嘟的响起来。

辛迪气急败坏的喊道，“该死的你在哪儿，快出现干活！但丁这个混蛋违反规则跑出来了！现在到处乱窜！”

卡尔斯关掉对讲机，装作没听到，继续心平气和的抽烟。他当然知道但丁窜出来了，这是但丁计划好的，为了哥们，此时的他就该老老实实靠门闲着。金发男人单手插兜望向玻璃窗外的繁华街道，感叹密室隔音效果真心不错。外面仅隔2米就是熙熙攘攘的闹市，可里面，关上门，虚假的恐怖医院却安静的连呼吸和心跳都听得见。

他慢条斯理把烟抽完，估摸着该差不多该进去吓唬人了，于是背靠大门按下门把习惯性向后一顶，可奇怪的是铁门纹丝不动。怎么回事？卡尔斯侧身抵住，使劲儿摇晃，靠！有人从里面锁上了！他妈的！

但丁冲出地下室，准备上楼，突然被某种微妙错觉吸引，扭头向左，黑暗中若隐若现有个四方圈亮，暗门？

他兴奋的一个箭步窜过去，却不知踩中什么，黑色墙壁慢慢展开，露出里面由6块光滑金属板围成的一人高小房间。高悬黄灯经层层反射，毫无阻挡投向但丁，这突如其来的刺目光亮使他本能眯眼。待视线回归后，但丁双手抓住门框，猛地探身，右腿支地，左腿后翘，机敏的左右观察，随后又以腰胯为支点，旋转身体，改为肩膀后仰，抬出脚尖试探性点击金属地板。很好，确定安全，再放心迈入。

但在按键时，却又犹豫起来，虽然右侧只有一个数字“-2”。可这是密室逃脱啊！万一我按下，地板突然抽掉，掉进一堆“人骨的海洋”，那就不好玩了。他伸出食指在按钮表面画圈圈，最后一咬牙，去他妈的，掉就掉吧，说不定还能遇到维吉尔。想到维吉尔，他不由得嘿嘿一笑，虽然被对方以公主抱的方式接住是不可能的，这辈子都不可能，但退而求其次，完美的砸中哥哥倒是可以设想一波。但丁摸了摸下巴，用力按下。

冷冰的白炽灯照亮对面，整堵墙由9个灰色柜门组成。

“你面前是9个未标明序号的尸体冷藏柜，根据手中线索，找到3号尸体冷藏柜，只有3次机会，”右上角的广播盒中传来指示。紧接着，背后响起保险柜的转动声，维吉尔困惑转身，用手推了推电梯门。

“3号尸体柜是唯一离开通道”

“唯一？”他抬头质疑游戏的合理性，“如果我只能从这里出去，那其他人怎么办？”

可惜，回答自己的只有回音。维吉尔瞪着另一角的监控摄像头，对视几十秒后才撇撇嘴从口袋里掏出线索条。

这是一道数学题，很简单，组合方式共四种，考虑到重复性，真正选项只有3个。因此，机会3次，还算公平。他笑笑，按顺势针方向从左侧中间那格柜子开始拉起。冷不防的想到某人，哼，维吉尔轻蔑的打开右侧柜门，只有笨蛋才会答错，把自己锁在这里。

尼禄觉得这密室有问题！

人呢？他连滚带爬到了门前，结果内部除了故意涂成红色的诡异灯泡和两张光秃秃的解剖台外，什么都没有？！但，尼禄不是一个轻易认输的男孩子。当然，更深层原因源于他一肚子迫切需要找人发泄的怒火。小腿肚在磕绊中撞上不明物体，似乎影响了神经的正常传导，导致半条腿从屁股往下都是酸麻。尼禄拖着脚一瘸一拐往前行走，那副坡样，猛一看跟僵尸似的。

身残志坚的白发少年耐心搜索房间，依旧无所收获。他垂头丧气坐上解刨台，突然，灵光乍现，一个异想天开的念头闪出来。尼禄立刻翻身躺好，双手摊开，闭上眼睛，尝试着通过装尸体的方式触动某项隐藏开关。

这时，红灯亮了几下又忽然灭掉，他好奇的压低下巴，目光正好穿过脚尖瞄到门口晃动的白色影子。有人！于是激动的马上坐起，可还没来得及问话，对方就已尖叫起来。

“我靠！艹啊！！！”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果觉得意犹未尽，不要怪我（坏笑），怪开水，如果是纯对话流，就能写出结局，可是某人选择了困难模式


End file.
